The specific research goals of the DAIDS are: to decrease or prevent the spread of infection by HIV, to curb disease progression in people who are infected by the virus but do not have symptoms, and to limit disease progression and mortality in people with AIDS while preserving a high quality of life. DAIDS supports both preclinical and clinical research directly geared toward developing new treatment and potential vaccines for AIDS. These research activities also include the basic science foundation needed to advance drug and vaccine development, including studies in epidemiology, HIV pathogenesis and biostatistics research. The purpose of this contract is t support the DAIDS Treatment Research Program (TRP) which is built around a large network of sites (ACTUs) that conduct multi-center clinical trials for evaluating potential new AIDS therapies. The program requires scientific, technical and operational support to facilitate and significantly reduce the time required to develop, implement and successfully conclude clinical trial protocols. Contract support will be provided within a research environment and consortium of organizations that comprise the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG). The ACTG brings together ACTU clinical investigators and their institutions, the ACTG Statistical Data and Analysis Center, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the pharmaceutical industry, HIV infected patient and their advocates and Treatment Research Program scientists and administrative personnel to make key decisions about AIDS treatment research issues and to implement and conduct clinical trials.